Honoring Tradition
by Miss-Shadow-Reader
Summary: Being assigned a mate can be a hit or miss for some Lycans. For Odysseas (Basiliki), it's the worse thing to happen, especially when she finds out that her 'mate for life' will be the guy she ended up hating the most; Kazuya Miyuki or better known as Athanasio (his pack name). For Kazuya, it's the best thing to happen. His sacrifice could mean that he has a chance to apologize


Honoring Tradition

Chapter Zero

[two months prior]

For as long as Basiliki could remember, her pack had this tradition that was similar to a human wedding. But the difference was that instead of getting married, the female would move in with her mate that was assigned to her by the Council. Yep, the females had no choice as to who their mates were, and once your mate was assigned to you; **no getting out of it**. That was the rule of the Hollow Crescent Pack.

In her pack however, there was one male that was highly sought after. His name? Why it was none other than Athanasio; and boy, did he have a bunch of females that wanted to be his. In his lycan form, Athanasio had an extremely handsome chocolate coat with hints of tawny and his eyes were a beautiful mix of amber and medallion. When in the privacy of other members, Athanasio's human form was breath taking; he had the muscle definition of a Greek god, Priapus to be more exact. Most of the pack would even say that Zeus would be jealous of him. Athanasio's hair retained the mixture of chocolate and tawny, and his eyes, oh those dazzling eyes, remained the same as well.

Snapping her attention back to the Elder, Basiliki listened to what he had to say. "As you all may know, mating season is quickly arriving and the time for our yearly anathéseis zevgrároma. Hopefully, we can bring in more strong young lycans." Vangelis, the elder pack leader, commented.

{Three days ago}

Those words rang in Odysseas' head, she groaned loudly at the thought of it. Anathéseis zevgrároma, or Mating Assignments, were something she dreaded ever since she turned 18. Youichi glanced over at his long-time friend and snickered, "what's the matter Silki? Worried about who your mate's gonna be?" he teased. Odysseas sighed, "ehh, kinda…I mean we're nobles and all, but there's so many possibilities as to who our mates could be…" she sighed. "haha! Don't worry so much Silki, I'm sure whoever your mate is, will be a lucky guy" Yoichi commented, "and if they make you cry, I'll beat their face into a bloody pulp!" he added.

Odysseas smiled softly at this. Somehow Youichi always made her feel better about things. "Oh come on, the poor guy might have to tame her with a shit ton of silver if they want her as a mate." A rather rude, yet cynical voice spoke. Odysseas rolled her eyes and looked at Kazuya, who had taken a seat with them. "Fuck off and fuck you Kazu. No one asked for your damn opinion." she retorted while flipping Kazuya off. Kazuya gave Odysseas a low guttural growl, "Do you really think I give a shit? Can't get mad cause I call it like I see it." He snapped.

Offering a small smirk, Odysseas chuckled. "Aww, what's the matter Council member? Got a case of the Lycan Blue Balls?" she started, "I'm sure once you go home, you can jack off to your heart's content. Maybe then you can stop being such a rude bastard and chill out." she teased. Youichi was surprised by her response and held his sides as he struggled to breathe from laughing too hard.

On the other hand, Kazuya smirked darkly and slowly walked behind Odysseas and wrapped his arms around her, " _I'd watch my mouth if I were you dear. You just might find yourself in a sticky situation one of these days._ " He huskily stated as he licked the shell of her ear and kissed her neck. Then he sat back down in his chair, and kept his dark smirk. He knew all too well that the body of a female lycan tended to get rather sensitive to touch the closer it got to mating season. _Your move babe._ Kazuya thought slyly.

Blushing brightly and sitting up straight, Odysseas glared daggers at Kazuya. Once she regained her composure, she cleared her throat. "I, uh…need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" she muttered as she got up and left the group.

Once she out of hearing range, Youichi glanced at Kazuya, "say…when are you going to tell her how you really feel? Don't you think you've caused enough damage?" he questioned. This made Kazuya cock his brow, "What are you talking about?" he asked in a confused tone. "Don't play dumb with me; you like her, don't you?" Youichi asked. Kazuya's eyes widened slightly, just how had he come to that assumption?

"Youichi, what made you think that I would like a girl like Sea?" he counters. Youichi, now getting slightly frustrated, sighed. "For a smart guy, you're really a dumbass." he starts, "I've seen the way you look at her when she's not looking. You do small things to get her attention or see her smile…dude, you've been playing 'secret admirer' for centuries now. Hell, I can even remember when we were pups, you would always let her win during our combat training. The list goes on, need I say more?" Youichi stated.

Once again, Kazuya was at a loss for words. Honestly, what Youichi was saying was the truth; from letting her win fights to being her secret admirer, Kazuya wasn't all that great with just saying how he felt. You could say that he was rather awkward when it came to matters on romance. "O-okay, so _maybe _ I'm not the brightest when it comes to expressing myself, and _maybe_ I need help" he huffed dispiritedly.

While Youichi was thinking of some advice to give to his friend, Odysseas was walking towards them, that was until someone had called her name. "Hey Ody!" Tanin exclaimed excitedly as he ran to her.

Odysseas turned around at the sound of her name being called, and the biggest smile made it way on her face. "Tan-tan!" she exclaimed excitedly as she ran towards Tanin.

This caught the attention of both Youichi and Kazuya, who tensed up.

" _who the fucking hell is this guy and why is he excited to see Sea?"_ Kazuya snarled softly


End file.
